Perfect
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: Percy learns that theres no perfect person. Especially not Annabeth Chase. Three part story. Contains smut.
1. High School

For as long as I can remember, Annabeth Chase has been perfect. She always got a sticker in kindergarten for good behavior and got to go to the treat box in grade school. She's got perfect grades, perfect curls, perfect clothes, perfect Annabeth. There were some imperfections, like her home life, but no one cares about it that much. Now a days, half of the kids you meet have divorced parents and step parents all over. She's perfect.

I, on the other hand, am not. I've got ADHD and dyslexia. The words jumble horribly, to the point of giving up. My doctor says it's one of the worst cases he's ever seen. My high school teschews didn't really care that much, just give me Fs and Ds. I couldn't scramble to money together to get my permit when I was fifteen, so I didn't start learning to drive until seventeen. Before that, I just skateboarded all over New York. They called me Percy Jackson, school slacker. Every once in a while, I'd forget to get a hair cut and my hair would be excessively shaggy.

Before Annabeth was perfect, when she was just normal, we were best friends. One we hit middle school, however, we started to drift apart, falling into our current positions. She was smart so she got honors classes. I barely made it by with a D, so I got regulars and remedial classes. Annabeth was perfect. I was not.

But I guess it wasn't that simple.

The first time I saw Annabeth Chase outside of school was on a weekend in September, during my sophomore year. I'd just gotten a job at an ice cream shop not far from my home, was working when it happened. Before I could work on scooping and serving the soft served goodness, I was behind the register. It wasn't an entirely popular place, barely keeping up with their bills seeing as it was family owned in the giant city of New York. So when I saw perfect Annabeth walk in, her hair in a perfect bun, heels clicking against the tile, I was kinda shocked. My coworker, Maya, served her what could only be called a lesser Oreo blizzard (like the Dairy Queen stuff), before she walked over.

"Hi Percy, I didn't know you worked here," Annabeth said.

I feel like my eyes were wide open. Perfect Annabeth knew my name, and smiled at me. I would've thought she'd have forgotten about me at that time. "H..hi! Hello, Annabeth," I stammered out. She laughed that perfect laugh of hers. Several slightly uncomfortable moments later, I realized I was working. I rang her up, reciting her total. She pair with a credit card before heading to the door, giving me a small wave before leaving.

"Your girlfriend is hot," Maya stated.

I felt like I choked on the nonexistent food. "What! Annabeth Chase? That tall blonde that just walked in?" Maya nodded, as if I were stupid.

"Maya, Annabeth Chase is not my girlfriend. We've been in the same class since kindergarten and that was the longest conversation we've ever have." I stated.

"With the way she checked you out?" Maya tisked, shaking her head.

"She did not check me out," I stated.

"She totally did," Maya stated. "She went like—" Maya backed away, making a show to bat her eyelashes before slowly looking me up and down and biting her lip seductively.

"Okay so she might've down that," I said. "Means nothing though. Did you see her?"

"Yeah, either she lives around here or she really wanted to see you." Maya stated. I groaned, turning back to the register.

* * *

We had little run-ins every so often after that, but I never saw anything questionable. The night things changed was a party, during our senior year. It was a party after the sports banquet in late May, mainly for all the seniors on any sports teams with several sluts and other popular kids included. Jason Grace, captain of football team and probably the richest kid in school was hosting at his Dad's massive mansion just outside of the city.

Being the classy person I am, I wore a pair of gym shorts with a tee shirt to this lovely get together. Graduation was just about a week away, so I knew not to do anything risky.

At this party, it was the most teenage, frisky party I've ever been too. Short skirts and shorts, tight tanks. Most girls were dressed excessively slutty, and Annabeth Chase was no exception. When I saw her on the deck, talking with some friends with a red plastic cup in her hands, my jaw dropped. Sure, she usually wore skirts and dresses, but this was something new. Her skirt barely covered her supple ass, with her boobs confined in a tight tube top. No, she wasn't wearing dorm stilettos or something. Perfect Annabeth put on a pair of old converse.

When I was in the kitchen, slowly drinking a can of soda, Annabeth came back inside, opening the fridge next to me. "Hey Percy," she called over the loud music. She closed the fridge, popping open the tab of a Coca Cola.

"Annabeth," I stated. "Thought you be downing a beer."

"Hell to the no," she stated. "I need to drive home tonight. If I get pulled over and a ticket, then my acceptances get revoked and I have to go to community college."

"Then why'd you come in the first place?"

"Last party," Annabeth said with a shrug. She picked up a plastic cup, turning it around and running it under the sink before pouring her soda inside. I guess she wasn't expecting it to come so fast or whatever, because nearly half spilled onto the counter and on her legs.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, jumping back. It was odd hearing perfect Annabeth curse. She put the cup and can down, quickly grabbing a napkin and bending over, cleaning up her legs.

 _Fuck_ , I thought. She wasn't wearing underwear.

Her entire ass and pussy were on display, just to me. You see, because there was a closed door that led into the rest of the house, then on an adjacent wall there was the fridge with the sink opposite of the entrance door. On the fourth wall was the door that led to the backyard, onto the deck. I could feel my cock get hard, pushing against the front of my shorts as my eyes looked up her body, from her tan legs to her round ass, those slightly puffy, pink pussy lips that glistened with her girl juice. Fucking hell, she was wet!

She straightened up, tossing the soaked napkins into the trash can and causing her skirt to 'cover' her ass. Annabeth turned back around, a sheepish smile on her face. I quickly leaned down, hiding my erection behind the chair in front of me. She noticed my startled expression, seeing as I was still recovering from seeing her pussy on display.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," I said way to quickly.

Perfect—I mean Annabeth looked at me suspiciously, her eyes searching for an answer. Before she could ask a question, the lovely (note: sarcasm) sound of sirens. In the main room, someone shouted that the cops where here. As the back door and people began to rush in, I grabbed Annabeth, dragging her behind me. I ducked into the nearest door, pushing Annabeth in before closing the door tightly. I took a step back, running into Annabeth and hearing her squeak slightly. Craning my neck, I looked and saw that the closet was overflowing with boxes of all shapes and sizes, each falling off or overflowed with junk.

"Come on, we need to hide," I whispered.

It was difficult to get past her, but I managed, climbing over the tower of boxes. It was a rather small closet, so I ended up pressed against the back wall. Annabeth came stumbling over the boxes. She put her foot down on a wobbly box, already lifting to other one as the box tipped over. She let out a small shriek as she fell toward me. Instinctively, I reached out to stop her fall. As fate would have it, her ass dipped past my hands, which managed to stop her fall so I was holding her legs at the knee. Through the crack in the door, several feet away from where we were, a flashlight filled the room. The doorhandle turned before the door opened.

Lckily, we were hidden behind the stacks of boxes, but I was still holding my breath. Someone at the door grunted, their flashlight panning over the boxes three times before they left, sitting the closet and mumbling to themselves. Sadly, things didn't get any less tense. Remember several paragraphs ago, when we stumbled into the back? Well, unbeknownst to me, in our haste to hide, my erect cock had sprung free from my shorts. You see the problem? Lets look at the facts.

My cock is out of my shorts.

It is hard.

Annabeth had fallen on me.

Imwas barelt holding her up with her legs bent.

Her ass is very leveled with my cock.

When the initial fear of being arrested had washed over, I guess neither of us noticed. However, once the door closed, after a count of five, Annabeth let out a breath, her body relaxing. It was like slow motion, all though there was nothing I could do to stop it. My cockhead pushed against her opening, her wet snatch nearly pulling me in. Luckily that's not how life worked, and my cock moved bast her opening, rubbing through her labia and against her clit. Annabeth groaned, her head falling back against my shoulder.

"Fuck," she muttered breathlessly.

"W-what should I do?" I stuttered out.

"Just–just help me stay up," she whispered. "Hopefully we can get out of here soon." Her logic conflicted with the way she 'subtly' rubbed her thighs around my shaft. "And don't you fucking dare move your dick."

"With the way you were flashing your pussy earlier?" I teased, raising an eyebrow even though she couldn't see.

"I was—it was—teasing Percy," Annabeth stammered. "You're not supposed to reach. You never do."

"What?"

"C'mon Percy," Annabeth said, exasperated. I could feel her ass move ever so slightly, rubbing my cock against her pussy. "Everyone knows your hot. Your just too humble to notice all the girls checking you out. It's bad enough you dated that freak, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. But you even fucked her, even though she knew that I called your virginity. The bitch."

"You called my virginity? What the fuck?" Our conversation probably sounded silly since we were whispering.

"Oh, that's what you focus on? Well if you must know, like the day we found out you were a virgin—"

"We?" I asked in a panicked tone.

"The girls in my gym class last year," she cleared up. "Anyway, I literally called dibs on getting your first fuck. Most memorable fuck, very important. And that bitch, who clearly knew about me wanting to fuck you, went and fucked you, multiple times. Even let her stupid art friends fuck you."

"To be fair, I let them fuck me, not the other way around." I stated.

"Just shut up!" Annabeth shouted, much louder then anticipated. Both her hand and my own shot up to cover her mouth, and we wait.

People are now outside of the closet. There were at least three different people, looking for the source of that noice. It had been close to fifteen minutes and sounds of the people outside weren't fading away. The longer we waited the less we held back from each other. The occasional twitch of my hips gave way to gentle rocking and Annabeth no longer avoided squeezing her legs together, absentmindedly timing it with the moment my cock brushed her clit. Neither of us acknowledged what was happening, instead we stared out through the narrow crack in the closet door, waiting, wondering—though no longer caring—if they'd ever leave.

Annabeth had moved my hand—the one that was covering her mouth—down slowly, passing over the soft skin of her neck and onto her supple chest. Pretty sure she'd pulled her top down so her boobs were set free (or maybe they came out on accident). I groped her right boob, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh. I could hear Annabeth muffle a groan, her hand probably still covering her mouth. "Fuck, Percy," she muttered. "I can't do this. I have to...just let me."

And as it registered what she was saying she gave one final push with her legs, lifting herself from me fully, her back pushing against my chest and sliding my aching cock from between her legs, sending it slapping against my belly. She swiftly reaching behind her to grab my bobbing cock and pull her skirt up just enough to expose herself.

Then she relaxed.

All at once her ass rested on my lap and I felt the entirety of my cock engulfed in the slick warmth of her pussy. She bottomed out and bit her lip to hold back a scream. I was too shocked to moan, or grunt, or object. In no way was I a virgin, obviously. But this was Annabeth fucking Chase. Never in a million years did I think I'd ever get even close to her pussy. I was buried to the hilt in her tight little snatch with several police officers taking most of fellow seniors to the police station just outside of the door. I was in no way expecting getting fucked today, and especially not by Annabeth Chase. It was embarrassing, seeing as my own stupidity had gotten us here. I wanted to apologize and explain and was ready to take any verbal and physical beating that I knew I deserved. If Annabeth was anything like she was back in elementary school, she'd definitely be ready to deliver.

So, naturally, I immediately came harder than I thought was physically possible.

I never had a chance. As soon as my head hit the very deepest part of her, nestled against her cervix and the fluttering warmth of her walls fully caressed my shaft, my balls pulled up and I pumped shot after shot of cum deep in her belly.

"Oh, fuck you!...too quick!" she panted and I shot six more times in response, finally uttering a low, rolling growl for every blast.

"So much..so fucking hot." She talked like a stranger, like a nymphomaniac, not someone I had known my whole life. Least of all perfect Annabeth.

She didn't give me any time to say anything before she began to rock back and forth, working my faltering cock the best she could in our position.

"Your such a virgin," she muttered. "Never seen someone cum so fast." She rolled her hips, stirring my cock against the front wall of her pussy, cAustin got it grow back to full hardness.

"Shut up and ride my dick," I said agressively.

She snorted, her ass rolling over my cock. Barely a second later, I could feel her pulling herself up and off of my cock, before falling back with a roll of her hips. "Oh fuck," I groaned, my head falling back against the wall.

"Oh Percy...oh fuck," she moaned. "Look what you... _mmm_...look what you did. You couldn't just be quiet and stand there without your huge fucking cock getting hard... and rubbing... against me..."

She let out a louder moan as a series of small orgasms rippled through her, the clench and release of her pussy stirring me to thrust shallowly into her. When I pulled back, she pushed her ass down, fucking harder to get to the orgasm she insisted she fuck out of me. I groaned as she picked up the pace, a pattern of swivels and dips. This was so much more than I thought possible. I wasn't going to last long.

"Don't you dare cum again, you little pervert!" She barked, sensing my orgasm.

Her legs lifted her up and down in a steady rhythm against me and I was forced to the wall as she glided her pussy, slick with sweat, her arousal, and the enormous load I had just finished emptying inside her. Each stroke leaked more and more down my balls and onto the boxes below us.

"You've _mmh_ had yours...and I'm going to get mine... _hmm, yeahh_ and you're...you're just gonna deal with…"

She trailed off, her movements becoming increasingly frantic and jerky. Finally, she stiffened, her feet placed firmly on a box below her as she pulled all the way off of me. She seized as she came, speaking almost unintelligibly, working through her mumbling, profanity-laden orgasm until she crashed down on my cock. My cock was immediately surrounded by heat, though similar, felt different. Too tight. Way to tight.

Annabeth let out a pained grunt, her hips still rocking from her orgasm, but in no way ready to have me balls deep in her ass. Her tight hole got even tighter as her ass came to terms with the sudden intrusion, trying to push my large cock out of her ass. Annabeth whimpered, trying to pull up or anything. Sadly, more for her then me, the angle had been lodged firmly in her ass, her feet no longer near any boxes. More boxes had collapsed in our already cramped space, so there was no room to move.

"Fucking hell," Annabeth gasped, her voice breathless and slightly pained. "Don't move. Don't you fucking move, Perseus Jackson."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I just told you not to move, are you stupid?" Annabeth asked. She sighed, shaking her head, making her curls shake wildly. "Fuck, Percy, sorry. It hurts. It fucking hurts really bad."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. I situated my legs under her, moving my hands that were once hold her up over her body, ghosting my fingers over his boobs.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Annabeth asked.

"Evening it out. Pain versus pleasure. Etcetera." I said.

I rubbed her boobs, kneading the flesh, pinching, pulling her nipples. My lips attached to the exposed flesh of her neck, sucking, kissing softly. She moaned softly, her head rolling to the side. I could feel the clench and release of her ass as it slowly relaxed, almost welcoming me inside. She rolled her hips on my lap slightly, sweet moans leaving her mouth. I saw her arm moving and realized she was touching herself, probably rubbing her clit. The muscles in her ass began to loosen as she swirled her fingers across her clit.

I moved my hands from her boobs to her ass, squeezing her cheeks in my hands. I bit her shoulder, making her gasp loudly. "Ssh," I whispered in her ear. "Neither of us can afford to go to jail."

"Na-no," she stammered.

She kept working her clit. I felt the bizarre sensation of her finger probing her pussy, nudging my shaft through the thin membrane between them. I groaned, grabbing her by the hips and slowly withdrawing. "Oh fuck, Percy, no…too soon!" Annabeth groaned. From all the teasing I had been getting and from my previous fucking, it was all just too much. Although I had cum, I had a need that I couldn't take anymore. I couldn't stay this hard any longer.

I managed to pull out a few inches before sinking back in, determined to go deeper. Her ass resisted the renewed intrusion, clutching at my shaft as I pushed inside. Annabeth groaned loudly as I pulled further, stroked harder, sawing in and out of her ass, steadily increasing my pace. The boxes under us collapsed under the force of our fucking, as we steadily shifted to a position more suited for butt-fucking. She ended up collapsed on the remainder of the boxes on her side of the closet bracing herself on her her elbows and I effectively mounted her ass as I drove in and out of her, determined to wash her guts with my cum.

"Oh god! Oh fuck! _Mm_ …fuck me! Fuck me, Percy! _Ooh…aaah!_ " she exclaimed through her anal assault as I pounded into her, moaning and groaning, abandoning any concerns about being caught. Hopefully, the police were gone. She was thrashing underneath me, her ass willingly accepting my pounding cock as I fucked as hard and fast as possible. I felt the familiar sensation of my balls drawing up to my body and the feeling of cum beginning to race towards the tip of my cock like a rocket. I couldn't hold back the torrent of cum from unloading deep in Annabeth's ass. Where my previous orgasm was sudden and intense, this one was built up and drawn from every inch of my body, I convulsed with each jet I fired, pressing my pubic bone against the cheeks of her ass, trying to force myself inside even deeper.

Annabeth gasped loudly as she felt her guts filling up with the sudden heat of my ejaculate. She arched her back, crying out, "Oh god! Fill my ass Percy! _Soooo gooood! G-gonna cummmm!_ "

She let out a wail loud enough for anyone within two miles to hear. She was cumming, hard.

"Butt-fuck _meeee_ , give me all the cummmmm!"

Her spastic orgasm prompted me to continue to resume stroking in and out of her ass, fucking out the last few spurts from my cock. The renewed assault sent her forward, knocking more boxes over. She seized again, cum spraying out of her pussy as she came. I rocked my hips in and out of her ass, shallowly fucking hdr through her orgasm.

When she came down from her high, we were both breathing hard. My flaccid cock flopped out of her ass, followed by my cum as her ass pushed it out. After several moments, fixed my shorts, then looked at my watch, seeing that it was well past midnight, nearly an hour and a half past when the cops showed up. Reluctantly, I said, "We should probably get outta here."

"Mhm," Annabeth agreed.

I watched her pull out a pair of panties, putting them on before adjusting the rest of her clothes. I really wanted to ask where those were the whole time, why she hadn't been wearing them, and so much more, but I figured I'd better not. Through the crack in the door, the light was off, meaning that at least the kitchen was empty. _Thank god_ I thought. It was a struggle to crawl over the boxes, especially seeing that we were both spent from the previous fucking. We managed to stumble out of the closet into the empty kitchen.

"Alright, Jackson, get us outta here," Annabeth whispered.

I wanted to argue about why _I_ had to do it, but instead, I took her hand, leading her over to the kitchen sink. "The deck door is probably locked right now. If anyone is home, the alarm system would be activated, so they'd know if we left through a door. We can crawl out through the window, though."

"You should go first, since you know all of this for some odd reason," Annabeth whispered.

I rolled my eyes, then crawled up on the counter. The kitchen window was always cracked open (because Jason's sister always needed a way to get into the house), so it was easy to pull open wider. I pushed my legs out first before jumping down, landing on my butt in the grass. Barely a second later, Annabeth came tumbling out, barely landing on her feet. Then, Annabeth said the most horrible thing ever.

"Where's your car?" she asked.

* * *

 **A/N: This story was inspired by Cramped in the Closet, a story on Literotica. This is gonna a three part story. I'm already working on part 2. Originally, it was just gonna be a one shot. But then this got really long and I figured no could handle that much smut in one chapter. So yeah. Read and review!**

 **Soxoxxoxoxoxoxo**


	2. The Next Summer

***laughs nervously***

 **I very much forgot to mention this is the first chapter. But, I've never gone to a party that wasn't filled with my stupid family. Let me explain, even in elementary school, I couldn't go to parties. In high school, I'm still kinda living by the ridiculous rules that my parents gave me as a toddler. So that little thing was based off of what I'd heard. There is absolutely no factual evidence about teenagers getting arrested for drinking and such. Yeah. Don't think of me as a loser now that you know that I'm a loser, though. The kids probably weren't arrest, probably just taken home. Cause cops don't want them driving under the influence.**

 **Also, why did the cops even show up? Noise complaint. See, if the neighbors get annoyed with all the noise your making, they call the cops. And then the cops get mad because a bunch of teenagers are at an unsupervised party with alcohol, and possible weed. Who knows if there was weed there? Not Percy.**

 **Next, why were Percy and Annabeth scared? Although neither were actually drinking, they were there. Since it's a packed party, there won't be time to give everyone a breathalyzer. And since the majority was drunk, it can be safe to assume as was everyone else.**

 **I think those were all the questions asked.**

* * *

The second time I slept with Annabeth started on a Tuesday. So technically it wasn't the second time, but still. It was the next summer. I know Annabeth had gone to college in California, so I wasn't really expecting to see her, like ever again. Her parents were never married, and until the end of high school she lived with her mom, here in New York. Her dad lives in California, however.

During the first year of college, I guess you can say that my appearance drastically changed. In July after high school, some bratty kid stuck a wad of chewing gum in the smack middle of my head. His mother spanked him, cause it was rude. Anyway I had to shave off all my hair, which was a horrible, emotional experience. Now I kept my formerly shaggy hair several inches longer than a buzz cut, seeing as I was already used to it. Besides that, I had lost a bet with Leo, which earned me a tattoo on my bicep of his choice (he was kind and gave me a simple trident) as well as a stupid lip ring. That day that I saw Annabeth Chase, I had been wearing a pair of dark jeans with a white tee shirt.

In the time after high school, I had become a lot more self confident. Why I need to mention this? you ask. Well, as you read, you'll wonder how I went from a shy and slightly awkward teen to the overly cocky man.

* * *

I was on the subway, which was empty at this godforsaken hour of the afternoon. At the Harold Sq station, several people got off, while two new people came on. One of which was Perfect Annabeth Chase. She sat in a seat across from mine, her nose buried in her phone. Her perfect hair was in a loose ponytail. She had on a blue sundress with white keds.

After several moments, however, I could see her glance up at me several times, trying to look sneaky. She then lifted her phone, not so subtly, adjusting and twisting and turning. Her 'subtle' camera work was ruined when she clicked the camera, and the flash, as well as the shutter sound went off. Feigning surprise, I looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I…I was taking a selfie," she quickly said.

"We both know you weren't," I pointed out with a smug smile.

"Yes I was!" she said defensively.

"Really? I've been watching you adjust for the past five minutes." I said.

"Why do you sound so familiar?" she asked curiously, changing he subject.

Clearly, she didn't recognize me. "Annabeth Chase. We went to high school together. And middle school. And elementary school. And preschool. And the same ADHD therapist and dyslexic support group thing that we both hated dearly."

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she stared at me. "No freakin way!" she exclaimed. I was positive she would've said the F-word if we weren't practically shouting across the train.

As if knowing what I was thinking, she got up, sitting next to me now. "Percy Jackson?"

"What? Am I not recognizable?"

"No you're fucking not," she said. "Where are you headed?"

"One sixteenth." I said. "I'm going to visit Leo at his job."

Annabeth turned, looking at me skeptically. "Leo has a job?"

I nodded, saying, "It's this bar by Central Park, obviously. He's a bartender."

"He's eighteen."

"They had to check his ID three times before letting him work there cause he's so tiny." I said with a laugh.

She nodded, her eyes drifting up to my head. "God, what happened to your hair? And you've got a tattoo, and a lip ring."

"I've aware," I said with a chuckle. "It's barely been a year, Annabeth."

"I know. I saw you at graduation but I didn't expect the next time to see you you'd look so...different. A good different though."

"You were probably hoping next time you saw me I'd be balls deep in your pussy again," I said in a low voice, making her instantly flush.

"Whaa…no I'd—I wouldn't—"

I smirked proudly, happy that I'd made her so nervous. "I bet your wet right now, huh? Thinking about that mess we made in the closet last year."

I know what your thinking. ' _What the actual fuck, Percy? You can't just go from catching up with somebody to making them horny._ ' Let me explain. This is a story, where I'm re-telling events. Naturally, I'm gonna leave out some of the lesser conversation. Like our conversation about pineapple. Who cares! I'm sure it didn't play out exactly like that. Now, would you like to complain, or do you wanna hear how I got to fuck Annabeth Chase again?

"Percy, stop, there are people around," Annabeth said.

The train had literally two other people, both too far away to hear or care about what we were doing.

I moved closer to her ear, whispering in a husky voice, "Scared of getting caught, are we? That's why you hid in the closet and screamed, begging me to pound you tight ass."

She hummed along in a daze, biting her lower lip. The train stopped at the Columbus Circle station, where about ten more people got on.

From then on, the train got more full as we went by and stopped at several stations by Central Park. I continued to whisper dirty thoughts in Annabeth's ear, watching as she grew more restless. By the 103rd Street station, the car was probably at max capacity. At some point during the ride, Annabeth had gotten up to give her seat to an elderly lady. Nearly seconds later, another elderly came, which I gave my seat to seeing as he had a walker. Why he hadn't taken a taxi, not my business. We were both now standing in the heavily packed subway car.

Lets outline our goals now. It seems like a good time to do so.

Number 1. Make Annabeth hot and horny.

Number 2. Make sure she's not in a relationship (I know, this should probably be first, but it didn't occur to me until after I had started teasing her).

Number 3. Find a secure location to fuck Annabeth.

Number 4. Get some Dairy Queen.

Number 2 was completed during the process of number 1. It wasn't as difficult as I thought it's be. We were both holding onto the same pole, with my body pressed against her own, when I said, "Your probably dripping by now, huh? Gonna run home to your little boyfriend, get him to fuck you with his tiny cock?"

"J-just because you have a big cock doesn't mean that my nonexistent boyfridnd has a tiny one." she whispered rather harshly.

"So I have a big cock?" I said in her ear. "Want me to stretch you tight pussy? Fuck you until you can barely stand up, until all you can think about is me ravaging you day and night. I'll fuck you so hard your pussy will mold to the shape of my big cock, still tight enough to squeeze and suck on it so that your crying out and withering underneath me. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

We had arrived at the 116th station, which is where I, as well as she, got off. We took the stairs, going two at a time to get to the above world.

"How far is the bar?" Annabeth asked.

"It's right around the corner." I said. "In a hurry?"

(PST: This is another part where I leave out some of the conversation)

Annabeth rolled her eyes, walking ahead of my in the direction I pointed. I smirked, walking to catch up to her. I was a step behind her, and took the opportunity to give her ass a nice smack. She gave me a murderous look, making me laugh out loud. "What's wrong, Annabeth?" I asked.

"What's wrong? Are you seriously asking me what's wrong?" she asked in an agitated tone.

Clearly I had aggravated her. She was getting tired of my annoying smirk (probably), since she got closer to my face, snarling, "You have turned into a fucking prick in the past year. I liked it better when you were all stuttery and blushed like a tomato."

Could you believe her? She was literally saying that she liked me better as a spineless wimp. I gave her a shove, making her stumble back. "You mean when I wasn't as confident as your flaunted ass?" I shot back. "What, you want to walk all over me? Treat me like I'm dirt and use me as a quick fuck?"

"Don't turn this around on me," she steamed, her face red with anger. "The only power you really have is as a little tease. Barely even that."

"Your such a prissy bitch."

She stepped forward, her gray eyes glaring at me fiercely. "I. Am not. A prissy bitch." she practically growled. I was too deep in to back out now, so I pressed forward.

"You are totally a prissy bitch. Clearly you can't get over the fact that the world doesn't revolve around you. You left New York, and you can't just come back and expect everything to be the same. Especially not people. So before you start assuming that everyone will cater to your will, actually think about the fact that people change."

By now, we've been steadily backing up, moving from our previous position in the middle of the sidewalk and closer to the building behind. Annabeth glowered at me, which would've been a lot more menacing if she wasn't nearly a foot shorter than me. Still had it's affect on me, but I still wasn't back in down.

"I _hate_ you, Perseus Octavius Jackson," Annabeth hissed.

That's when my resolve broke. I grabbed her face in my hands and roughly kissed her, for the actual first time. We'll dwell on that later. At first, Annabeth was startled, and probably really mad I had just grabbed her like that. Barely a second later, however, I could feel her lips moving agaisnt mine, her fingers pulling on my relatively short hair. I open my mouth, rubbing my tongue along her lower lip. With a moan she opened her mouth, letting my tongue in. Not a minute later she pulled back her face flushed as she was taking deep breaths.

Before I can make a snarky comment, Annabeth grabbed my arm, dragging me to the curb. In a second she's flagged down a taxi and pushed me into the back seat. She rattled off some address barely a ten minute drive from where we were as she climbed in, telling the driver to get us there fast. At least, I'm assuming she said that. I was more focused on making sure it was difficult for her to say anything, by sucking and kissing hickeys onto her neck. Once she'd managed to get out the address and the cab was on its way, we were once again kissing fiercely. In a second, she was straddling my waist, grinding her wet panties against my growing dick.

She pulled back, taking deep breaths, her dilated gray eyes locking with mine. "What're you doing to me, Jackson?" she whispered.

In response, I squeezed her ass in my palm, smirking as her eyes fluttered and she moaned softly. I grinding my hard, covered cock against her core, feeling as she bounced slightly against me from the bumpy road. Her hands moved under my shirt, rubbing against my abdominal muscles. When I slipped my right hand under her dress and over her panties, her own hands traveled over my jeans, tugging on my belt.

"Stop," I groaned.

Instead, she pushed on, undoing my belt and reaching her dainty hand into my jeans. She lifted her waist several inches up, freeing my hard cock from its confines. I groaned into her mouth as she pumped my cock with her hand, her mouth moving against mine. Suddenly, the cab came to a screeching halt. Annabeth pulled back from me, face flushed and lips puffy. She leaned in to my ear, whispering, "Put your cock away before I fuck you on the sidewalk."

I nodded, flustered, watching as she crawled off my lap and out of the cab. I quickly fixed my jeans, stumbling out of the cab to find that we were outside of my apartment building. How Annabeth even knew my address was beyond me. As the cab drove away, most likely paid by Annabeth, she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the front door, pulling us inside and to the elevator. An instant later, the door opened and I was dragged inside.

Annabeth asked for something, her hands already working on my jeans again.

"What?" I asked.

"Floor." she demanded, repeatedly pressing the close door button.

"Four."

Her finger jabbed the button as the doors closed, Annabeth pulling my jeans down just enough to pull my dick free once again. As the slow, old elevator made its ascent, Annabeth got down on her knees, engulfing the head of my large cock in her mouth. I let out a moan, leaning against the side wall as she went to town on my cock, trying my best not to cum too quickly. Her mouth worked expertly as she sucked and licked the first few inches, her hand pumping the remainder that couldn't fit in her mouth. I thrust my hips in time with her bobbing head, tangling my fingers in her curls, shallowly fucking her mouth.

The elevator dinged and she pulled back, leaving me completely flustered. The door opened, she grabbed my hand and we ran out, my hard dick sprinting with each step. I just hoped no one stepped out. We nearly ran past my apartment. Somehow, I managed to free my keys from my bunched up pocket and get us inside, all while Annabeth sucked and kissed my neck. The minute we were inside, I grabbed her by her waist, pressing her against the door and kissing her hard.

She wrapped her legs around my waist, kicking and pushing down my jeans and boxers with her sneaker clad feet. "C'mon, get naked," she murmured against my mouth. I could feel my cock pressed against her covered slit as my jeans fell around my ankles.

I held her by her ass, managing to stumble to my room all while kicking off my shoes and pants. I dropped her onto the bed, quite literally, to the point that she let out a small squeak. She sat up and glared at me, which looked absolutely adorable. Her hair was a frizzy, frazzled all around her head, her face flushed and her lips swollen and puffy. Before she could say anything, I crawled over her, pushing her flat against the bed.

"Don't move," I warned, watching as her breasts rose and fell with every breath.

She nodded meekly, watching as I hiked her dress up, pulling her panties down and off painstakingly slow, revealing her wet snatch. I crawled up, pressing feather light kisses against the exposed skin of her neck and upper chest, feeling her grinding her dripping pussy against my leg. While she was distracted, I tied her wrists together with her damp panties. The First she noticed was when I put it behind her head, securing it behind a bed post.

"What the fuck?" she murmured.

I pulled away from her, smirking triumphantly. She tugged on her arms, which were stretched behind her head. "The fuck! What did you do?" Annabeth shouted.

She grunted, tugging on her restraints hard. I moved to my closet, rummaging through it. "You're gonna rip your panties." I pointed out.

"Why the fuck did you tie me up! Bastard!"

I grabbed a few old ties, turning around and going back to the bed.

"This—this is wrong! So evil!" she shouted.

"Cry me a river," I said with an eye roll. I climbed up on the bed, narrowly missing her swinging foot as she tried to kick me. I used the ties to replace her panties, tying her arms behind her back.

"Don't touch me! Don't fucking touch me!" Annabeth shouted. "I can accuse you of rape, you know!"

"You know you can't." I stated. "Last I remember, you were all over me, sucking me off in the elevator and grinding up on me, begging me to fuck you."

"You can't fucking prove that!"

"Shut up, Annabeth! You know what happens when you start acting like a privileged bitch who thinks she runs the world? You get fucking punished!"

Her pulled her panties off her wrists, sticking them in her mouth. "You fucking hate me? I'll show you what hate is."

I moved to the edge of the bed, taking hold of her ankles. Her legs were bent and spread open, her dress bunched up on her stomach, exposing her pink pussy. "Don't move," I warned. She made noises muffled by her makeshift gag, but hadn't moved. I started by placing several kisses on her thick thighs, biting the soft flesh as I made my way to her dripping center. My thumb lightly teased her clit, making her squirm in an adorable way. I rubbed two fingers on the opening of her pussy, moving my mouth closer to her hooded clit. My breath tickled it, making the swollen nub twitch slightly. Her ass lifted up off the bed, her legs quivering as she came from my simple ministrations.

I pulled my slimey fingers away, wiping it onto her leg. She was panting pretty hard. I rubbed my tongue against her clit, tasting for the first time her pussy. I could feel her thighs tighten around my head as I sucked on the little nub. I dipped the tip of my finger in her still quivering snatch. She moaned loudly, her voice barely muffled around her gag, as I slowly finger fucked her. She grunted as I sucked her clit, her pitch matching each thrust of my finger. I sunk another finger deep inside her, feeling the clench and release of her tight pussy. She wrapped her legs around my head, pulling me closer. I added a third finger, while rubbing my nose against her clit. She came a second time, her legs squeezing against my head tightly. She was still rolling on the waves of her orgasm as her legs went limp, and I pulled free from her, hovering slightly above.

I used my dry hand to pull the panties out of her mouth, immediately replacing it with my dripping fingers. She hungrily sucked my fingers, her eyes closed as she moaned sweetly. Meanwhile, I kissed her collarbone, sucking hickeys all over her neck as she moaned softly around my fingers. I pulled back from her suddenly, feeling my hard cock throbbing. Annabeth whimpered slightly, her eyes fluttering. I went to my nightstand, opening the top drawer and pulling out a condom. Opening the package, I rolled the rubber onto my cock before climbing back on the bed, in between Annabeth's legs. I pulled my shirt off my head, tossing it somewhere in the corner.

I guided my cock up to her pussy, rubbing the head up and down her dripping center. I felt her clit and little hole with my cock, covering the head with her juices and cum. I guided my cock to her pussy, slowly bucking my hips to ease into her. I could feel hr pussy stretching, molding to welcome me inside. We both let out a loud moan as I stretched her out. Her legs wrapped wrapped around my waist, pulling me in closer and my cock in deeper.

"Mmm, your so big," she moaned.

I pushed my cock as deep into her as it would go, right up against her cervix. I thrust my hips hard, pounding myself as deep into her wet pussy as I could. I kissed her all over her mouth and lips, exploring each other tongues. We continued kissing hard and passionately between gasps and moans. I kissed her all over her chin and then her neck, kissing right up behind her ear and then licking and sucking on her ear lobes, my cock pounding hard into her heavenly pussy. I pounded deep within her, moving my hands to knead her boobs through her dress.

" _Uuh..._ fuck me... _yeess._ " Annabeth moaned.

I was gritting my teeth in passion and raw sexual aggression. I moved my hands up to her neck and ran my fingers up and down her throat, feeling her pant and gasp.

"Yes. Squeeze my neck. Grab my neck." She panted.

I wrapped my fingers around her neck, pounding my cock hard into her. I could feel my cock getting bigger. I knew my orgasm was coming soon too. I squeezed her neck, harder than I thought I would. I even surprised myself at how hard I started to choke her. I could feel my balls drawing up, ready to unleash my built up the choked windpipe and gasps for air she said " _Yes_...I'm going to cum. Fuck me harder. _Uhhh..._ Make me cum.. _mmph_...make me your bitch."

She was looking at me with wide eyes, her own teeth gritted and her neck straining under my firm grip. Iforced my cock so hard and deep into her pussy, I could feel myself about to cum.

"I—I'm cumming..." I shouted.

With one last huge thrust right up to her cervix, I tightened my grip on her throat, choking her even harder as I came. I felt her pussy cum too, her legs pulling hard to get me as deep inside her as she could. Her pussy convulsed hard, pulling on my cock as I shot load after load of cum, expanding the condom. I pounded myself into her with a few orgasmic thrusts, feeling the last few jets of my cum dribble into the condom. Eventually we both relaxed and I collapsed on top of her. My head was resting in the crook of her neck and her limp legs were still loosely wrapped around my waist.

I sat up, pulling my softening cock out of her dripping pussy, peeling off the condom and tying it up. I went back to the bed, untying Annabeth's wrists with shaky hands. Her arms fell limp above her. I tossed them across the room, climbing back on the bed. Annabeth looked at me, giving me a breathy smile. She sat up, pulling her dress off over her head before unhooking her bra, tossing them both off to the side.

She moved across the bed, pressing her lips against mine in a much softer kiss. Her arms wrapped around my neck, her fingers tugging on my short hair. She pushed me down into a laying position, her legs straddling my waist. She was grinding her slick pussy over my cock. She trailed kisses down my jaw to my ear, whispering in a soft voice, "I love your big cock Percy. Fucking love when you tie me up and fuck me like I'm your bitch."

"Last I checked, you hated me."

"Why don't you teach me a lesson?" Annabeth said. She leaned back, shaking her head so her hair finally fell out of her ponytail. "Teach your bitch a lesson, huh?"

I smirk, holding onto her waist to flip us over.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to an eye-full of blonde curls. I had an arm haphazardly draped over her midsection, her ass softly pressed right above my soft cock. Our legs were completely tangled together. She was snoring softly, her fingers tangled in my hand. I gently untangled out hand, reaching behind me to grab my phone off of the nightstand. I had nine unread text messages, three from Leo, two from Jason, and four from my roommate, Maya. I'm sure you remember Maya from last chapter.

 **Leo (yesterday, 5:21 PM): Dude, where u at?**

 **Leo (yesterday, 5:36 pm): U kidnapped?**

 **Jason (yesterday, 6:01 pm): Leo keeps calling me**

 **Jason (yesterday, 6:01 pm): Where are you**

 **Leo (yesterday, 7:18 pm): Wtv, who cares**

 **Maya Cal (today, 3:16 am): Just got back, had to get drunk friend**

 **Maya Cal (today, 3:21 am): Ur in bed with some chick rn. Shoved your clothes in your room**

 **Maya Cal (today, 8:41 am): Heading to Auntie Em's for breakfast.**

 **Maya Cal (ten minutes ago): In the kitchen. Get up, I know your hungry. Wake up your blonde friend too.**

I could either stay in bed for a few more hours, or eat food. I put my phone back on the nightstand, resting my head back on the pillow. Suddenly, Annabeth turned over, letting out a soft moan as she blinked several times. Finally, her eyes opened, gray eyes looking up at me. She gave me a soft smile, whispering, "Good morning."

I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Good morning."

"I'm so sore," she moaned.

"I tend to have that affect on you," I pointed out. She let out a soft set of giggles.

"I wanna lay here all day," she moaned.

"Or," I said. "My roommate bought breakfast."

"Mmm," she said. "Breakfast? Or maybe we can play around some more."

"As alluring as that sounds," I said. "I've really worked up a real appetite, for food."

I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes sleepily. "C'mon, lets go eat."

Annabeth sat up, her hair frizzy and matted. "Give me five minutes, dude." she said.

She lightly kissed my cheek before climbing off the bed, heading to my drawers. I got up myself, grabbing a fresh pair of boxers and some gym shorts, putting them on before heading to the kitchen. Maya was sitting at the table, reading her laptop while munching on a bagel.

"Hey dude, where's your fuck?" Maya asked.

"First, she has a name. Second, she's in the room." I sat down across from her, opening the brown bag of breakfast.

"Did you even get a name? What if she's sneaking out the window now, carrying your little one night stand baby?"

"The fuck's wrong with you? It was Annabeth. Remember Annabeth Chase?"

"Oh, you fucked Annabeth freakin' Chase? Impressive."

I rolled my eyes, pulling out the contents of my breakfast. Annabeth peered from the hallway, barely noticeable if I hadn't been looking. She raised an eyebrow at me, and I nodded, beckoning her to come in. Slowly, she walked in, clad in some stupid flannel shirt my grandmother gave me for Christmas, which went all the way down to her knees. She had never really taken off her Keds, so they were still on. Maya looked up, seeing Annabeth stand next to me.

"Annabeth Chase!" Maya exclaimed. "Welcome to my humble adobe."

"Oh, hi," Annabeth said in a shy voice. "I'm sorry, I don't remember your name. I know you worked at that ice cream shop, a bunch of years ago. With Percy."

"I'm Maya. It's cool you don't remember me. I was a senior when you were a freshman." Maya explained. "I'm that loser's step-cousin."

"Step-cousin?" Annabeth asked.

"She's irrelevant, but she's got a job that pays bills." I shrugged. "Come, sit. Lots of food."

"Oh, I should probably go...head home." Annabeth said.

I pulled her into my lap, shaking my head. "No, you'll eat some breakfast here. You're always welcome here." I said.

"I should probably go to work," Maya said. "Hey, don't make babies while I'm gone."

"Get out." I said, through a bagel at her.

"Bye Percy, bye sexy blonde." Maya left the kitchen, then the whole apartment. The minute the door closed, I started laughing.

"Did she just—?"

I laughed again, squeezing her waist. "She's so gay." I laughed.

"I think...I'll just stay away from her." Annabeth said. "Why'd you make me sit in your lap?"

"We used to always sit in each other's lap," I said.

"We were six." she pointed out.

"Yeah. Your mom would give us both baths on sleepovers. We'd run around naked for hours. I think I've still got a bunch of pictures of us, naked, as babies."

"You had a tiny dick." Annabeth laughed.

"I was eight!" I defended. "Don't you love to get fucked by my now quote huge dick."

Annabeth leaned back, resting her head on my shoulder. "Mmm, you know I do."

She moved so she was straddling my waist. "I can't get things done with you around, huh?" I mumbled.

She dropped a kiss to my lips, smiling slightly.

After that, I saw a lot of Annabeth Chase, mostly in my bed. At least three times a week we'd end up fucking, usually in bed. There were some instances when one of us was in a hurry. Several times, we did it in her car or mine. There was once we did it in the gender neutral bathroom on campus. Well, my campus, since Annabeth went to school in California. I was still doing school, taking some summer classes. There was another time where she gave me a blowjob under the table in a restaurant.

When August rolled around, we sadly had to say our goodbyes, seeing as she had to go back to school in California. We left it at that, former best friends and fuckbuddies. Several months later, while snooping through her Instagram, I found out she was dating some stupid business student.

Whatever.


	3. You're Still Perfect

**A/N: I always forget to cite source material. Guest wrote a review for last chapter, so I just wanted to say that you've read the from this story by _SomethingMoreCreative_ , called **(I'll Be Here) Giving it My Best Shot **. Fav story. Who am I kidding, I say that about everything.**

 **So this chapter is a lot more about the development of their relationship. Yes, there's still a lot of smut, just more like 'making love' smut then 'quick' smut. There's a lot of buildup and love and such. Unlike the previous chapters, which were mostly just getting riled up and fucked, this has a lot of love in it. After this, there'll be one last chapter to really wrap it up.**

* * *

At the ripe old age of twenty-nine, I was still a swinging bachelor, living with my cousin in bustling Manhattan. It had been ten years since the last chapter, in case you were wondering. After finishing college, I was working at a local aquarium that was created in honor of a well known New York animal caretaker and marine biologist known worldwide, called by the name of Poseidon Olympia. Yea, that guy is my father. I didn't get the job because of nepotism, though. He's dead, it'd be kinda hard. We don't even have the same last name. I was a veterinary technician, taking care of the animals and such on the daily basis. The aquarium (Poseidon Olympia's Marine Life Center) was located on Long Island, not too far from the Atlantic Ocean.

It was a good, well paying job. If anything, I'd have moved out on my own, except for the fact that neither me nor Maya wanted to be lonely. It wasn't until several weeks ago that Maya left. She had been in a deep relationship for the past two years, and they had decided to move in together. That left me alone in the big ass apartment.

As for Annabeth? Gods know what she was doing. Last I heard from her was that summer when we were nineteen. I don't know if she ever came back to New York. I don't even know if she's alive. Okay so obviously, we all know that she's gonna show up in some random place and we're gonna end up sleeping together, like always. But there's more to the story.

* * *

It was deep in winter, and the aquarium was under very strict watch. January in New York involved a lot of freezing temperatures, which meant that the tanks were always being monitored, the whole places excessively warm. Seasonal help included lots of college students studying to be marine veterinarians, who helped keep the tanks at the right temperature and pH levels. In February, we had to cram the dolphins in with some seals, seeing as the health inspector had ordered a remodel of their habitat. We only had two dolphins, one that was injured and the other who had been found abandoned as a calf—as abandoned as a sea creature could be—and had imprinted on me not long after.

I had had a meeting with a rep from a major, but local, architecture firm based in Brooklyn. I was in my office, waiting for one of my interns to let me know when they arrived. Finally, Rachel, my intern, had came in, saying that the representative had arrived. I was shocked to find Annabeth Chase walking into my office. And boy did she look different. Her hair was chopped off to a short bob, her usually tan skin much more pale then usual. She wasn't wearing her usual skirt nor dress, not even a professional one. She was wearing dark skinny pants, almost jean like, with a white collared skirt under a black sweater and thin white plaid patterns, as well as black pumps. She was holding a large black purse.

"Oh! Percy?"

I stood up, moving around the desk. "Annabeth Chase?"

"Wow, didn't think I'd ever see you again." Annabeth said. "Hope it's okay that I left my coat and stuff with your assistant. It's really warm in here."

"Surface temperature needs to be pretty warm, but the water gets really cold sometimes. A lot of our animals need to be kept in hot air temperature but cold water. It depends where each creature came from, really. But it's usually cold in the deep water."

"You just confused me," Annabeth said with a light laugh.

"Just...marine details. Not important. Well, not yet." I said. Cue awkward silence.

"So," Annabeth said, awkwardly. "You're looking well."

"Likewise."

"Should we? Discuss?" I'd never heard Annabeth talk in sentence fragments. It was frightening, really.

"Yeah. Yes. I mean, have a seat."

I sat back in my chair, pulling out folders containing information on the dolphin habitat. Annabeth sat across from me, pulling out a brown folder from her bag. "Dr. Rhode set me some basic information for some starting drafts," Annabeth started. "Just some things I'd need. Square footage, pressure and support, etcetera. How many dolphins do you currently have?"

"Just two," I said. "One is in rehabilitation for the next year, at the least. The other lives here with us, so the whole habitat is just hers most times. We don't usually keep dozens of creatures here. We mostly get sent sick animals from along the east coast, as well as occasional creatures of the Pacific."

"I couldn't get ahold of the current design of the habitat, do you think I could get the run down?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, I'll give you an in depth tour either tomorrow or the next. It's not that big, though. Most of the habitats empty into a large pool that borders the Atlantic and mimics the currents, to provide the creatures with a sense of home. The dolphin habitat would be for our Atlantic friends, so their habitat would have to be able to close and open off, provide a barrier of some sorts, between the open ocean space and a rehabilitation center."

While i was talking, Annabeth was taking quick notes.

"For the rehabilitation center, approximately how many gallons of water would be involved?" Annabeth asked.

"A lot."

"Percy."

I smirked slightly, flipping through some paperwork. "It's approximately 20 feet by 22 feet by 10 feet, which equates to the amount of gallons being approximately 33 thousand." I said. "It's also partially underground."

"Is tomorrow good to take a look at one of the habitats? Preferably one that is similar to the dolphin's," Annabeth said.

"Yes. Probably. Most likely."

"That was a sucky answer." she pointed out.

I let out a nervous chuckle. "I can...you know, have these papers. Sent to you. Or copied. Whichever you prefer."

Annabeth smiled up at me. Referencing chapter 2, near the end when we were both laying in bed in the morning and she first woke up. That smile, the sated, satisfied, kinda want more sex smile, was the same or she gave me just then. At least, they looked the same. If I hadn't recorded the events, I would have a hard time remembering, seeing as that was years ago.

"Copies are fine," she said.

We spent the next hour or so discussing more plans, most with me just rattling off more factors that needed to be included in the remodel. The next morning, I got into work early to check on both the seals and dolphins. At around nine o'clock, several hours after I had gotten to work, Rachel had found me still in the back room of the seal habitat, letting me know that Annabeth Chase had showed up. Several minutes later, she led the blonde to where I was before leaving us, alone.

"Hi Percy," Annabeth said.

"Hey," I said distractedly. "Let me just finish with Jo and Carly and I'll be right with you."

"You...you mean the seals?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"No I mean the dust particles. Of course I mean the seals!"

"You didn't need to get mad."

I shook my head, turning my attention back to the two seals. We actually had six seals here, although three were in the open ocean space and the other one was in critical care center. I turned around, facing Annabeth who was looking around slowly. I went to one of the lockers, pulling out three different sized wet suits.

"Here, go change."

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked.

"We're going to look at the tank. Did you already forget?"

"I didn't agree to go swimming." she argued.

"How do you expect to see anything from the outside? All the important stuff is deep in the water." I said. "Most of these animals can barely swim, you'll be fine."

She gave me a look, before giving in. "Small please."

I passed her the wetsuit, pointing her in the direction of the locker room. When she came back, I myself was already changed. I helped her get into her gear, like the oxygen tank, etcetera. I gave some basic instructions, like what not to play around with and such. I climbed into the seal pool first, watching as Jo and Carly stumble away from the ripples. I made space for Annabeth to get in, hearing her screech through the earpiece as she sunk in. I couldn't help but laugh, helping her steady above the water.

"The fuck? How deep is this?" Annabeth asked, looking at me.

"Yesterday, I told you it was about ten feet." I said. "So your attached to my hip, with this rope. I gotta swim Jo into the Open Ocean, since she had difficulty navigating the tanks. Carly has to stay here, she can't swim yet."

"I don't know which is which."

Ignoring her, I said, "I'll show you how we usually get them through each exhibit. I also have to bring the dolphins in, so you'll need to help me with that."

Annabeth nodded. We went under the surface, slowly making our way to the seals. Carly approached us, with her stubby, damaged flipper flapping a lot. "Shit." Annabeth mumbled.

"Don't be scared. Carly is super friendly. She loves people." I said. I reached a hand out, grazing Carly's snout. "Alright, girl. You gotta stay here."

"Percy, she can't hear you."

"Shush." I said. Jo swam over, to the best of her ability that is.

Annabeth swam a few paces behind me as I led Jo to the bottom/back of the tank. I grabbed a hand, leaving Jo with Annabeth while I cranked it. "It works on a pulley system, seeing as its complete submerged underwater. There's a crank right there that only operates while you grasp it with two hands, so the sea creatures can't get out without someone leading them." I explained. "Don't let her swim away."

"How do I do that?"

"Show her you're friendly. Stroke her snout, how bout?"

"How bout no?"

"Why are you so scared of them? They're sick. They won't hurt you. Most of them have imprinted on the staff here. They're all gentle. Only the ones that are gonna go back into the ocean might be dangerous."

I tugged on the chord, drawing her as well as Jo to the exit. We swam though, before I turned to close the passage. "Don't you trust me?" I continued. "I'd never put you in a situation that'd endanger your life."

"I'm sorry," she said in a soft voice. "I kinda thought you hated me."

"What? Why—actually, we'll talk about it when we have an unlimited supply of oxygen."

* * *

We got about thirty minutes later, back in the seal room. I was putting the gear and tools away while Annabeth toweled off. The two dolphins, Mindy and Noah, were swimming in the tank with Carly the Seal. When I'd finished leaning up, I turned to Annabeth, who was watching me, still in the wetsuit. "Why don't you get out of that?" I asked.

"Locker room's closed." she mumbled. "Don't really want to track water through your aquarium."

"It's an aquarium. Who cares?"

"I do!"

"Okay...then just change here."

"I'd rather not."

I raised an eyebrow, reaching behind myself and pulling on the zipper. "Annabeth, we've had sex, like fifty times." I said. I slipped out of my wet suit, hanging it on a drying rack.

"That's true," she said, her voice slightly far off. "But it's been years since I last saw you—since you saw me. Plus we're working. Work."

"The wetsuit is gonna chafe your skin, your nipples, your everywhere. I bet your naked under there, which isn't good after a while."

I could feel her eyes watching me as I dried off again, before putting on a fresh tee shirt and jeans. "Could you..." she gestured vaguely to her wetsuit, indicating assistance with the wetsuit.

It was like she was holding her breath as I pulled the zipper the slick material came apart, two dark, long scars were on her lower back, close to her hip, on each side. "What's this?" I whispered.

"Work. We're working." Annabeth responded.

"But—"

She turned around, her entire upper half naked. "Later. Maybe. Not now."

I nodded, moving back to the other side of the room. "I'll be in your office." Annabeth said after draping the wet suit on the rack. I nodded, waiting to hear the door close to the seal habitat. I had dozens of questions now. I hadn't looked at her front, but those scars on her back were enough to make me question. After cleaning up, I went back to my office, finding Annabeth sitting in a guest chair, hunched over some starting sketches.

"Can we—"

"Later," she said.

"But—"

Annabeth looked up at me, frowning slightly. "I need some more details for my sketches."

"Enough about the sketches!" I snapped. "Okay, Annabeth, I know how you are. You hid the fact that you were in pain for three weeks once, and then you collapsed and had to go to the hospital. You'd rather ignore the fact that your sick and in pain so that you cans prove that your strong to god-knows who. I'm worried about you, because you have scars on your back, probably other places. Cons you just tell me? Please?"

"I..." For the first time ever, Annabeth was at a loss for words. She sighed, sitting up straighter. "That...that summer that we were together. Before I actually got there, I had gone to the doctor. In California, cause I was feeling sick. They said I had acute kidney failure. By the time I got back to California, it had progressed to chronic, to the point that I was under surveillance in the hospital for weeks. And I was alone, all the way across the country. I just...I—"

She paused, choking slightly before I realized she was crying. I sat in the chair next to her, cupping her face in my hands. She looked at me, her eyes watery and red. "I was so scared Percy." she said in a shaky voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

She let out a forced laugh, shaking her head. She pushed my hands away, looking out the window. "Cause your Percy Jackson. You'd drop everything and show up to be there for me. You were in school, you were working. You would've just dropped everything. I didn't want you to leave your life to come for me."

"I got really lucky," she continued. "This guy, Luke, he was a perfect match. He got me a kidney. He was nice and very funny. He helped me get my life together, which was great. It was like he was my angel."

I nodded. I could remember Luke, the guy she had dozens of pictures of on her Instagram those years ago. I didn't know that he was a kidney donor, actually. They seemed so happy together, I was sure they were dating.

"I didn't text you or call you or anything when I came back, two years ago, because I was really into sleeping with you. And...and I didn't think you'd still wanna see me."

I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"It had been so long, without one word of contact. Just leaving high and dry, I'd hate me. Plus, I had to take these immunosuppressive medications. And...it wasn't great at first. My hair was thinning and all gross and I was fat and sick and pale and it was awful." Annabeth said. "I was so mad and angry and ashamed of myself. I literally cut off all my hair, then got a razor and got it all off. And it still looks awful."

I took her hand, which had been resting on her leg. "Annabeth," I whispered, scooting closer. "You look beautiful."

She let out a sick sounding laugh, saying, "You don't have to lie."

With my other hand, I gently turned her head, to looked at me. I wiped a tear off her cheek, looking in her eyes. "You look so beautiful, Annabeth Chase. You always look beautiful, and nothing can ever change that."

Annaberh gave me a watery smile, falling against my chest slowly. She had her arms around me in a hug. I could feel her tears soaking through the material of my shirt. She pressed a soft kiss to my cheek. "I missed you," was all she said.

* * *

The next time I saw Annabeth Chase was when she brought over a more definite draft. Again, we acted as if all our previous encounters hadn't happened. Occasionally, I would add some comments about structural support end such, but other then that we didn't talk. At the end of the day, Annabeth showed me the designs, saying she'd finish it up for the final paperwork to present to the Head of the department, as well as the safety inspector.

"Hey, uh, Beth," I said before she left. She turned, raising an eyebrow.

"Hm?"

"I was just wondering...if you'd like to...maybe...get some dinner? Or something?" I asked nervously. "Not like a date or anything! Like, catching up. Like friends do."

She thought it over, taking a very long time. "Okay." she finally said. "Dinner or something...sounds nice."

I let out a nervous laugh, as did she. I've never been so awkward around Annabeth Chase before. Well it's never been like that. Usually Annabeth was all confident like and the one taking charge.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked. "Do I have to pick a place? Or do you plan on taking charge?"

"Oh. Uh...yeah." I said. "Did you drive here?"

Annabeth snorted in a very un-Annabeth-like manor, saying, "No, I walked here in the snow."

"You didn't need to be sarcastic," I said.

She left out a soft laugh, shaking her head. "My friend has my car, so I can't drive."

I nodded, starting to clear off my desk. "Okay...yeah. I mean...cool. I'll drive."

Cur awkward pause. Suddenly, Annabeth started laughing, little snorts that were so…odd…we're somewhere in there. "Your cute when your nervous." she said.

I smiled nervously, finishing with putting away my paperwork. Annabeth zipped up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as I led her out of my office. Rachel was already gone, as was most of the staff. I went into the back room, clocking out and heading to the employ parking lot. I unlocked the car, tossing my belongings into the backseat. When I sat in my own seat, Annabeth was watching me with an amused look.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"You're adorable, Percy."

"But why are you laughing?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Drive, dude."

"This isn't over."

* * *

Annabeth and I saw a lot of each other for the next few months. The first few weeks we mostly worked on the blueprints, getting dinner together at least once a week. Once they were approved, we had lunch in celebration. Construction closed down thay entire wing, hopefully not into the summer. We worked together with the yellow-hat guys, early mornings and late nights.

But it wasn't dating. As per usual, we didn't give what we were doing a name. It was just two childhood friends who had sex for a while hanging out. Totally not weird.

When June rolled around, Annabeth and I were in a small, locally owned diner, eating lunch.

"Hey Blondie?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"So, my boss makes me go on vacation once a year, cause I work literally all year long. So I'm not gonna be here. Around, in two weeks." I said.

"Okay." Annabeth said with a shrug.

"I'm not finished, Beth." I said. "I was going to ask if you wanted to join me. Since, cause, we've both been working real hard. And plus, we've gotta pause construction anyway. You know Anthony got hospitalized a few days ago? We gotta pause, regroup, hope for no lawsuit. All that."

"And where, or what, would we even do, on this vacation?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I was planning on going to Orlando. Specifically, pay a visit to Universal Studios and Islands of Adventure. Paul's niece's aunt on the other side has a daughter who works there and always gets me like, ten dollars off."

"Well I've never actually been to Orlando, Percy Jackson. Don't know how I feel about going to Florida, just stopping work."

"It could be fun, you know. I really love it. Plus, it's a paid vacation."

"For you, it's paid. I don't even know if they give us vacation days."

I gave her a look. "That was a horrible excuse."

Annabeth smiled cheekily. "I dunno. I'm not keen on just stopping work to have fun."

"Gosh you are _so_ boring."

Annabeth let out a light laugh. "Okay, I'll consider."

I smiled at her, returning my attention to my food. Knowing Annabeth, 'I'll consider' was basically yes. Two weeks later, Annabeth and I were getting off of our two hour flight at Orlando international airport, heading to the Plaza Hotel and Casino that was a ten minute drive from the park. We had a rental jeep, all the windows were down and that summer air was all around. Especially for Florida, it was like, hot. It was pretty crowded, the streets and the whole general area, seeing as it was summer and graduation season and all that.

I glanced at Annabeth, as she took in the scenery of the area. We were in the really populated part, the tourist center, where there were a bunch of Disney shops and such. I was pretty much driving at a snail's pace, seeing as hundreds of people were walking everywhere and I didn't want to cause an accident. We got to the Plaza about thirty minutes after we left the airport, and actually got up to our room. Due to how late we actually booked the room, there was one bed in the room.

I'm not an architecture nerd like Annabeth is, but just watching as she took it all in. I was probably gonna get an earful of it later on. But I'm not complaining. Ever since we were kids, whenever Annabeth got excited, she'd talk for hours and hours and hours. Just the political incorrectness of _Finding_ _Nemo_ was enough to set her off, like nine years old, for weeks. She still brings it up, sometimes. When we got to our room on the tenth floor (which was way higher then I liked), Annabeth fell back on the giant bed in the middle of the room.

"I can't believe I'm actually here." she said dreamily.

I dropped my bag on the long couch on the wall, taking a seat on said couch. "It's so beautiful. Oh my god, it must have taken ages to get the structure just right, to be so perfectly sculpted and painted and decorated and—"

"Annabeth, take a breath."

Annabeth let out a nervous laugh, probably blushing. "Sorry. It's just so beautiful."

I got off of the couch, moving to lay on the bed next to her. We were in practical silence, the only sound being that of other people outside of the hotel, on the floor pool, out in the hall. I nearly fell asleep, just laying on the giant, comfortable bed. I felt Annabeth poke my ribs, making me squirm away slightly.

"Don't fall asleep," she whispered. I looked at her, seeing a small smile on her face.

"But what if I'm tired?"

"I wanna see the parks."

"They're closing in like, an hour. We'll get nowhere. Plus, our tickets aren't good until tomorrow." I said. "You seem really happy."

"I am. I can't believe you took me to Orlando, Percy."

I turned on my side, facing Annabeth more directly. I could feel her thumb drawing circles on the back of my hand. "I'll take you anywhere, Beth."

She smiled, watching as I slowly took her hand in mine. "So what do we do today?" Annabeth asked quietly.

"We could…lay here. Until morning." I suggested.

Annabeth laughed lightly. She scooted closer. She was a little shorter then me, so since we were just laying casually, her forehead was level with just under my nose.

"Just…lay here?" Annabeth asked.

"Mhm."

I could feel her free hand under my tee shirt. Now I'm not saying I haven't had sex in ten years. That'd be ridiculous. But knowing it was, again Annabeth, someone who I have such a close relationship with from so long ago, and now, that's what made it feel so different.

"Doing nothing?" Annabeth asked.

"We could…we could do something." I said in a shaky voice. I could feel her hand getting lower.

"Something, huh?" She was most definitely mocking me.

"Uh...uh huh."

"Percy?" By now, her fingers were in my shorts, slowly going lower.

"Hm?"

"I think now would be a good time to kiss me."

We held out for as long as we could. Longest I'd spent with her, post-puberty, before any sex. I mean, six months? That's freakin' great. The moment our lips met, it was like all that time, those ten years, the six months, all of it was never there. She was cradling my jaw in her hand, her lips moving slowly against mine. She swung a leg over my midsection, straddling me as she bit my lower lip. I was hesitant to hold her like I would have, which she clearly noticed. She pulled back, leaving barely three inches between us.

"Why aren't you touching me?" she demanded, out of breath.

"I don't…I just…" I gestured vaguely to her waist.

"Huh?" she asked. "I mean, if you don't want to do...this...this sex thing...I—"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I mean…I don't want to hurt you."

"Fuck, you are way sweeter then I deserve."

In a second, her lips were on mine again, her hand resting on my chest. I reached up and under her, pushing my fingers into the waistband of her jean-shorts, tugging on the elastic of her panties. I moved down, unbuttoning and unzipping her shorts before sliding them down her legs. She raised her legs, aiding me in taking off her shorts. I reached under her shirt, unclasping her bra. She sat up, pulling her shirt over her head before taking off her bra. She bent over me again. I could feel her hands roaming under my shirt, up my abdomen, tugging lightly on my nipples, while she grinding her panty-clad snatch over my completely covered dick. I groaned, feeling as she trailed kisses along my jaw and down my neck. She sat up, pulling my shirt up and off of my body.

" _Di immortales_ ," she muttered. "You are still so sexy, Jackson."

I smirked, rubbing her ass soothingly. "Oh, sexy huh?"

" _Mmm_ , yeah. You look delicious, babe." Annabeth moaned. She unbuttoned my shorts, tugging them down, as well as my boxers, enough to expose my semi-erect cock. "You know how long I've been waiting for this?"

I moaned as she rubbed my dick. " _Mmm_ , how long?"

"Ten years, six months, two days, nine hours, twenty three minutes, and fourteen—" she glanced at the clock on the wall. "Sixteen seconds."

I grinned, pulling her down for another kiss. She managed to push my pants and boxers off and onto the ground, while managing to continue to pump and pull on my cock, making it rock hard. Suddenly, Annabeth pulled away, breathing deeply as her eyes searched my face. She smiled softly, blowing a loose curl out of her face. "You ready? I mean like, really ready?" she asked.

"Hell yes."

"No turning back." she warned.

"You tryina talk me outta this?"

She shrugged. She sat up, getting her panties off. I sat up, moving back to rest my back on the head board. "I would've thought you'd have a girlfriend, be married, something." Annabeth said as she crawled up the bed.

I shrugged this time. "Or, maybe your Mom'd have married you off." Annabeth said.

"Nope."

"Step-cousin, even. What happened to her?"

"Hey, less talking, more fucking."

Annabeth let out a sweet-sounding laugh. "Did you bring a condom?" she asked.

"Did _you_ bring a condom?" I countered. She playfully slapped my chest.

"Don't repeat my question. I am not going to get a disease from you, Jackson. You know I'm taking immunosuppressants."

"I don't know what those do. Something with the immune system?" I asked.

"Reduce the—"

"I'm bored." I whined. "Sex?"

She crawled off of me, walking across the room to her suitcase. She moved with a bounce in her step, teasing me as she fished a pack of conforme out of her backpack. She threw the box at me, folding her arms over her chest.

"What're you staring at, Jackson?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"That nice ass, that's all the way over there instead of bouncing on my lap."

She purred, walking slowly across the room. "I think I might reconsider wanting to sleep with you if you don't get that condom on."

I managed to get the box opened and a condom out, fumbling to get it on. The only reason I beat Annabeth was because she was walking slow, very much on purpose. She climbed back on the bed, straddling my waist as she sunk down on my cock. She started to ride slowly at first, grinding down from base to tip, and then back again. She continued with that pattern, occasionally swiveling and grinding down against me. Her blonde curls bounced around as she rode me, panting and moaning lowly. I leaned forward, press a searing kiss to the valley between her breasts. She moaned at the touch, as I sucked and nibbled on her left boob, making my way to her pink nipple, rolling the engorged nub between my lips.

"Oh _fuck!_ " Annabeth cried as she came hard, her body quivering slightly.

I could feel the continuous clench and release of her pussy, vibrating around my cock as her slick juices rolled onto my balls, causing me to mean lowly. I continued to suck on her nipple, shallowly thrusting my cock in and out of her as she came hard. When the orgasm rolled over and passed, I released her nipple as she slumped forward, resting her forehead on my own. She was breathing hard, her eyes closed as she caught her breath. I held her under her arms, rolling over on the bed to hover over her. She let out a startled gasp, looking at me with wide eyes. I smirked slightly.

"All good?"

She nodded weakly, still panting from her recent orgasm. "God, I missed you Percy."

"We've got a week to just relax and fuck all we want," i reminded her.

I leaned down, capturing her open mouth in a kiss, causing her to moan sweetly. I held her jaw with one hand, using the other to stroke my cock slowly up her glistening slit. She continued to moan sweetly as I trailed kisses down her jaw, sucking hard enough to leave bruises. Slowly, I pushed the head of my dick into her, causing her to gasp. I fucked two more orgasms out of her before I came myself.

* * *

The next morning at precisely ten in the morning, I woke up to the mildly annoying sound of my alarm. I reached over, picking up my phone and turning it off. With a groan, I blinked a couple of times, stretching my arms, only to find that there was a heavy weight on one of my arms. I looked over, finding a frizzy head of blonde curls filling my vision. Annabeth was snuggled up to my side, pretty much sound asleep. Unfortunately, my arm was totally numb. I used my free hand to nudge her off of me, making her stir.

"What?" she grumbled.

"Get up, Blondie," I said.

"Tired," she mumbled. "More...sleep."

"We're going to Universal today."

"Not a good reason to wake up," she pointed out.

I poked her shoulder. "C'mon. We're going on a date today!"

She opened an eye, looking up at me. "A date? I don't recall agreeing to this?"

"Well...uh...I mean—"

Annabeth giggled, punching my shoulder. "You are and always have been a dork." she said. "So this theme park thing is a date?"

"If you want it to be?"

She sat up on the bed, the blanket falling off of her shoulders and exposing her bare chest. She stretched her arms out, letting out a satisfied groan as her back cracked. She turned, looking st me with a furrowed brow. "Stop smirking." she said. "Tell me what we're doing on this date."

"The park is already open and doesn't close for twelve more hours." I said. "We get dressed and all, get some breakfast from the classy buffet downstairs since apparently this is a classy hotel. Then, we head on over to the parks. I was thinking we start at Islands of Adventure, eat something in the park." I shrugged.

She frowned slightly. "I'm surprised there's no sex in the equation."

"No sex on the first date. Who does that!" I exclaimed dramatically, sitting up myself.

"Right." she agreed. "You did it before, way before. Like, a million times."

/

"We literally had sex last night!"

It had been several hours since the previous discussion. I was surprised she was still talking about it, especially after just getting off of Dr. Doom's Fear Fall.

"Annabeth, what the heck is wrong with you?" I asked with a laugh so she knew I was joking. "My guts are still at the top of that ride, trying to catch up to the rest of me. You're over hear, talking 'bout something from this morning."

"Get used to it, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh, Seaweed Brain? Where'd that come from?"

"Thought of it a while ago," Annabeth explained. "At the Aquarium, when you had literal seaweed in your hair and didn't notice for a good two hours."

We both laughed at the memory, walking through the slightly crowded park. "I'm hungry, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

"This gonna be a thing now?" I asked.

She smiled, giggling as we walked. "Why, yes it is. Now, get me food, slave."

"I am not your slave!"

"You brought me here, drove me around, you are most definitely my slave." She went behind me, jumping on my back. "Mush, slave!"

We both laughed practically the whole way to the restaurant. I 'galloped' to The Incredible Hulk Coaster (rights reserved). "What are we doing here? I'm hungry. I need food in my tum tum." Annabeth demanded.

"It is unwise to go on this after lunch, Beth," I pointed out.

"And what if you puke?" she asked. She jumped off my back, walking around to stand in front of me.

"What if I puke? What if you puke?" I countered. "Are you scared, Chase?"

She scoffed, making me smirk proudly. Annabeth Chase was never one to back down from a challenge. "I want the outside seat. First one to puke buys lunch."

"Want a puking challenge?" Annabeth nodded. "Let's go on Dragon Challenge then. You don't understand how many times Jason has puked on it. My mom literally tells us not to go on because we always get sick."

"You come here with your mom and Jason?" Annabeth asked. We started heading over to the Harry Potter section.

"Usually." I admitted. "But don't worry about it. Both of them have been pestering me to take you out somewhere nice. Literally. The day I even mentioned your name it was all 'ask out annabeth' 'you'd make such cute babies' 'I would like to see my grandchildren before I die, Percy.' And Jason was no better."

Annabeth let out a little giggle before falling silent. "So you told your mom about me? Er—us, I mean. Yeah."

"I'm Percy Jackson. I tell my mom everything." I said. "Except, that time in the closet. I still haven't even told Jason about it. I was there when he was cleaning, it was hilarious."

"And why was it so hilarious?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"There was dried cum everywhere and it reeked of sex for days." I said with a laugh, making Annabeth crack a smile.

"But...you—you talk about me with your mom." It wasn't a question this time.

"It may be surprising, but I do need girl advice at this great ol' age of twenty-nine." I said. "Mom is like, more in love with you then me."

OH shit. Ooooh _shit._

"I mean—sure—like...you and me and—I didn't mean—"

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said fondly. "You need to shut up. I mean, I am totally awesome and incredibly lovable."

"Most people just say 'I love you too'," I mumbled.

"I'll let you know while I watch you puke your guts out."

Annabeth is so weird.

We stood in front of the long line of Dragon Challenge now. Being the great host that I am, I chose the Fire dragon. It was exceptionally exciting screaming our asses off. We all know that underneath all that toughness, Annabeth is a big ole softy, and was totally scared the entire time. By the time we got off, we were both looking a little worse for wear. We found a surprisingly empty table, sitting at it to collect our...everythings.

"That was…"

"Yeah." I agreed.

Annabeth let out a breathless laugh. "I just want to lay and die."

"Oh god, I feel like my insides are now my outsides." I groaned.

Annabeth smiled softly, leaning her head against my shoulder. I felt her fingers tangle with my own. "This is nice, Percy." she whispered. "This is great, really."

I pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Yeah. You're really cute, my lovely date."

In response, Annabeth belched loudly. "Shit, sorry. Excuse me." she said.

I smile, although she couldn't see it. "I didn't realize perfect Annabeth burped."

"Why do you always refer to me as 'Perfect Annabeth' anyway?"

I shrugged. "You were always that kid teachers would use as an example." I explained. "Annabeth is always finished with her work. Annabeth did the homework. Annabeth ran the mile in under seven minutes. Annabeth is dyslexic and ADHD and is in all honors. And I mean all of those in the best way, you know. Your just so perfect. Smart, pretty, athletic. The only thing that even ruined it was that time in the closet."

"The closet was when you started to question it?" Annabeth asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah. And then you went right back to being perfect. And then you came back and we literally spent a whole summer fucking, which was great. And then you were gone, back to being perfect. And your still perfect."

"Why is it when we sleep together I'm out of the 'perfect' thing?"

"It was the closet situation." I explained. "It was just so unexpected. Especially since we weren't even in the same social circle then, and you had called dibs on fucking me."

Annabeth let out a laugh. "I can't believe you still remember that."

"I have impecable memory." I stated, making her laugh harder.

"You're a dork, Jackson."

* * *

After that vacation time away, Annabeth and I spent a lot of our free time behaving as a normal couple. We went on dates, always hung out, even when we weren't working on redesigns. Once redesigns did finish and she was back to her office, we had less time together, but we still found time. Normal couple activities included like, no sex. It was pretty rough to not have any sex, but we both managed to hold out for as long as possible.

"Two weeks in not long," Jason interrupted.

I gave him a glare. "Don't interrupt the story."

"What more is there even?" Jason asked. "You two are engaged now."

Annabeth nodded beside me. "That is true. The story is basically over."

"I just can't believe you ruined my closet."

"Get over it. That was nearly ten years ago." I said.

"We've gotten over it." Annabeth added.

"I got kicked outta the house!"

"Jason, no one cares." I said.

"Literally though," Annabeth added. "Come on, Percy, we've gotta get to the cake tasting."

We both stood up, as did Jason, walking with us to the front door. "See you later, Jason."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! There is one more chapter, after this. But did you get it? The first three chapters were just Percy telling a story to Jason. Get it? Tell me what you think!**

 **Read and review!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
